


For None Shall Strike You Down

by DreamingMoonlight



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Thor (2011), pretty much pwp, thank god Norse gods are way more durable than humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingMoonlight/pseuds/DreamingMoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow getting injured and narrowly escaping death doesn't really seem to be all that big of a deal when you're Norse gods.  That doesn't mean Thor's not happy to see that Loki's well again.  <i>Very</i> happy to see him well again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For None Shall Strike You Down

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have an excuse for this one, aside from my life motto: "It was late and I was tired and my defenses were down." Written for [thescentofwhiteroses](http://thescentofwhiteroses.tumblr.com/), who is an excellent terrible influence, and many thanks to [umakoo](http://umakoo.tumblr.com/) for hand-holding and test reading this for me.

Loki woke to a distinct lack of pain, despite the very clear final memory he had before blackness claimed him. For all that his brother considered himself indestructable, Loki doubted that even the mighty Thor could handle being skewered through with a fire lance in the hands of a demon of Muspelheim. At least not without staggering long enough that every enemy within range of sight would have seen and jumped on him all at once, being in the center of battle as he was. Without even a spare thought for how stupid he was being, Loki had dove towards Thor and pushed him out of the way, a flare of molten heat and white hot pain in his side before the darkness came.

And now he opened only vaguely tired eyes to look at one of the golden walls of Asgard, a faint ache across his body and merely a bit of a lingering headache left. He'd only felt this exact set of residual effects once before, but certainly it stuck in his mind well enough to recognize it.

Loki glanced around him, unsurprised to find himself tucked up against Thor's side, his brother's chin settled gently on the crown of his head, where the last of the pain was fading quickly away. He was, however, mildly surprised to find himself in the rooms of Bilskirnir rather than in Eir's more capable hands, but not ungrateful. Loki had little want of more people seeing the frail little second prince of Asgard being wounded in battle once more, where he was unsure if would have been pity or scorn that was waiting for him, but always one of the two.

"Where did you aquire the healing stone then?" Loki asked, curiosity getting the better of him, as he did not think Eir would have parted with one without good reason. He stretched out the last of the stiffness of his muscles, noting that he was hardly dressed, down to little more than his smallclothes, and that Thor was wearing even less. Thor nudged him to roll over a bit, Loki slinging one leg over both of Thor's so that he could climb atop his brother, knees on either side of his thighs.

"It was not difficult." Thor grinned at him and was clearly quite happy to see him, if the half-hard arousal greeting him was any indication. "One of Eir's young apprentices has great affection for me and was happy to acquire whatever I asked for."

Loki raised his eyebrows, whether at the cheerful abuse of such charisma or at the warming cock that was taking an interest in him, he didn't clarify. Not that he particularly minded either, but neither would he let it pass by. He drew a line down the length of Thor's shaft and asked, "And this is for her or for me?"

Thor's hands found his hips and encouraged him to scoot forward, but Loki held firm, just for a moment. "You must ask? Of course it's for you." Thor said it so plainly that Loki couldn't help the laughter that creeped up on him.

"You enjoy seeing me wounded and in need of care then?" This time, Thor was more insistent about pulling Loki forward to slide over his cock so that his backside ground down against it, and Loki let him.

"No, I enjoy seeing you whole and hale once more." From anyone else, Loki would have suspected such words to be manipulation and plying him with deliberately sweet words. But Thor was unfailingly honest, was utterly clear in his desires and intentions, that it was like trying to hold onto whisps of smoke and fog when he tried to keep the aggravation in his heart. "And seeing you as such makes me desire you, just as I always do."

Leaning down to kiss him, Loki let Thor feel the smile on his lips, for that was also true. "I do not disagree with you in that. You have made it clear that you do indeed _always_ desire me."

After only a few moments of exchanging soft kisses, Thor flipped them over so that Loki was on his back and his brother was making room for himself between Loki's knees and untying the loose laces of his breeches. Thor didn't so much encourage Loki to lift his hips up as he slid his arms under Loki's legs to bodily lift him up and slide the last of his underclothes off him, but it wasn't a hardship when Thor was so eager for him and not holding back, rather than treating him as an invalid.

"You enjoy the attention, brother," Thor laughed into his mouth when he'd moved back up the length of Loki's body, their cocks brushing against each other every time Thor rolled his hips. Loki tightened his legs against Thor's sides and ran his hands down the massive arms that were back at his sides, boxing him in in such a way that he could feel the heat radiating off the body above him. "And I enjoy giving it to you, especially when you fought so well in that battle."

"Mm," Loki hummed against Thor's jaw and tangled his fingers into that mass of wild, yet soft golden hair. "But not as well as the all powerful Thor, for none can match you in battle."

He wasn't sure if his words were bitter or not, for Thor had found the jar of oil kept near his bed for whenever Loki visited, already having slicked his fingers while Loki was enjoying the simple feel of their bodies pressed against each other. "That does not mean you did not fight well this day, Loki," Thor told him, all too sincere in his praise, now that Loki had placed himself directly in the line of battle like any mindless drone would have, rather than approaching the fight with any ounce of cunning. Never was there praise for brilliance or strategy, only pure force and-- Oh, then Thor's slick hand was circling around his entrance and pushing in, stretching him open so quickly that all other thoughts flew from his head and all he wanted was _this_.

"Tell me, Thor," he gasped and clenched around them tightly once before relaxing. "Tell me how well you fought after I fell."

"The one who wounded you was the first to die," Thor told him gravely, an abrupt burst of fury making his voice low enough that it was felt more than heard, and yet when he removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock, the slide into Loki's body was sweet and slow. "Mjolnir struck its head from its body, so hard that nothing of its face remained. There was a cloud of ash that billowed up from it and every other demon around trembled in fear at the sight."

His thrusts were gentle and unhurried, but no less deep for them and there was little room left when Thor pressed forward into him. Loki wound his arms around Thor's shoulders, urging him that last bit further until he was so full of Thor's cock that nothing else could possibly remain. "More," Loki panted, "tell me more."

"I killed them all," Thor continued, briefly claiming Loki's mouth in a nearly brutal way that contrasted his lazy thrusts. "I would have killed a thousand more for you. None of them left that battlefield, all of them falling under my hammer and left to rot in the dirt for daring to strike you down."

Loki's own cock was painfully hard now, but he didn't dare let go of Thor's shoulders to touch it, didn't dare let go for fear of breaking apart at how much he needed this and for what it did to him, hearing what Thor would do--had done--to those who had felled him, even however briefly and by accident. He wanted to tell Thor to go faster, that this slow pace was driving him to the brink of madness, but he could not trust his own voice. Instead, he pushed up into every roll of Thor's hips, aware that his nails were clawing into the skin of Thor's back, but uncaring. All he wanted was to be burnt away by the heat Thor pushed into him again and again, rather than this slow steaming. At least his cock was thick enough that Loki could barely breathe for how far it opened him up and, even when he was so careful, Thor was power incarnate, so that every time forward didn't pierce him so much as impale him.

"You were lucky they did not," Loki said, breath still harsh against the side of Thor's face. "They nearly--"

Thor's next thrust was particularly hard, so much more vicious than those before it, and Loki nearly keened at the brunt of it. "I will _never_ let anyone dare to try to take you from me without retribution," Thor snarled and, oh, there it was, finally his brother's temper could break and Loki would get what he wanted. Thor's pace quicked sharply after that, pulling back to sit on his his heels and give himself more leverage for driving in hard and furious. Loki's legs ached from being pushed back now, his entrance already becoming sensitive and raw from the friction of Thor's harsh pace, but it was so much sweeter this way and nothing was left but the cherished feel of his brother's cock inside him and his own aching hardness against his belly. Loki barely had to stroke himself three times before he felt his balls draw up tightly and he tensed up so hard that he thought he might break and then he came all over his stomach.

It was blissful, the feeling of release and of Thor following not long after, as Loki could see the sight of his come splattered across his body pushing Thor over the edge as well. He didn't expect Thor to pull out at the last moment, however, splashing his own copious release alongside Loki's, the long lines of it reaching from Loki's stomach to across his spent cock even to between his legs, where he could feel one trail of it slipping down towards his well-used hole. Loki raised his eyebrows at Thor once more, asking, "Was that really necessary? Now I'm even more filthy."

Little attention was paid to him, but thankfully he was too well fucked to care much. "You were already stained with your own release, adding mine hardly makes a difference," Thor said, his thumb swirling through their combined mess, slowly sweeping trails of it down until he could use it to reslick Loki's entrance, his fingers sliding easily into the loosened hole. "And I enjoy seeing you covered in my seed."

Loki's mouth twisted with annoyance that was more show than anything, but Thor didn't seem to care, still working his hand in and out of Loki, watching more for the faint shudders in his body than the irritation on his face. "You enjoy marking me in whatever way you can." But then he waved a dismissive hand at Thor, only a faint tremble left as Thor pushed in particularly deep and he forced his knees to stay straight even as it felt like liquid fire in his veins. "Ah, well, at least this is far more easily cleaned up than the more physical marks you usually like to leave on me."

And Loki could nearly have laughed at the sharp look in Thor's eyes then, the sudden turning of his thoughts at what he would want to do next. Let Thor think such thoughts, it was far better for him to want to mark Loki for all of Asgard to see, that he treat Loki as something that had to be worked to be claimed, rather than to see him as the frail little brother who had only barely escaped death.

Loki did not care for Thor's gentleness, but he would far more gladly take his older brother's possessiveness if it meant that Thor held nothing back on him.


End file.
